1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a membrane electrode assembly, a solid oxide fuel cell including the same and a method of preparing the membrane electrode assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one type of alternative energy source, fuel cells are classified into polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells (PEMFCs), phosphoric acid fuel cells (PAFCs), molten carbonate fuel cells (MCFCs), and solid oxide fuel cells (SOFCs), according to the type of electrolyte used.
SOFCs include as an electrolyte a solid oxide having ionic conductivity. SOFCs have high efficiency, excellent durability, and relatively low manufacturing costs, and can use a variety of fuels.
Since SOFCs that operate at a high temperature, between about 800 to about 1000° C., have high electrical efficiency and few restrictions in terms of the purity of fuel gases, a variety of fuels may be used. However, due to the high temperature operation, it is expensive to maintain the durability of SOFCs in a high temperature environment, and fast on-off performance is impossible.
PEMFCs that operate at about 80° C. may be applied to small-sized decentralized power supplies for automotive and home use and portable power supplies. However, in PEMFCs, the electrolyte membrane is a polymer membrane that should be humidified, and thus the conductivity of the fuel cells dramatically decreases at a temperature of 100° C. or greater at which temperature water evaporates. To maintain humidified conditions, PEMFCs require a humidifier and careful control of the humidifier according to operating conditions.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a fuel cell capable of operating at an intermediate temperature between about 150 to about 400° C. to overcome the drawbacks of SOFCs and PEMFCs.